Second Chances
by DamnYouReality
Summary: Edward finds Jacob dying, and Carlisle bites him as a last resort to save his life. Miraculously, Jake survives, but how will he adjust to vampire life? Edward/Jacob
1. Risks

Heavy rain pattered against the sidewalks of Forks in the midst of the chilly night. Being a vampire, the cold didn't bother me at all, despite the fact that I wore no jacket, and my clothes were soaked through. I didn't know why I was outdoors; I just felt a strange sensation that something bad was going to happen. As if on cue, I caught two very familiar scents: one Vampire…James? I thought I killed him. Another scent mingled with his, the woodsy scent of Jacob Black. Without thinking, I sprinted toward the scents as fast as my legs would carry me. I didn't know why, but I felt an overwhelming urge to protect Jacob. That was illogical, he could fend for himself. Screams were heard, and Jacob's scent got stronger, as if blood was being spilt. Was James, or whoever was following him, drinking his blood? That didn't make an ounce of sense. Werewolf blood was not exceedingly potent; in fact to most vampires it reeked. I think it smells good, but not in a potent food way, just a pleasant odor. Maybe James hadn't eaten in awhile? What did it matter, anyway? At long last, I came across the scene. It was painful to look. Jacob was unconscious next to a tree stump, ghastly wounds covering him. Any part of him that wasn't cut was bruised a deep, nasty purple. His breathing was ragged, unsteady, and he seemed to be whimpering. Despite the fact that he was a werewolf, the wounds on his russet skin showed no signs of healing. Fresh and dried blood matted his cut short raven black hair. My attention turned to the vampire, who wasn't James, but rather his mate, who was bent on revenge. Her wild, orange hair was filled with debris, and she wore nothing but jeans, a tank top, and a red-paint soaked poncho (it looked like blood, but I could tell from the scent that it was paint, mixed with Jake's blood. Hmm, PEDA must have gotten her)

"Now, I have my revenge" she said sadistically, but the threat was taken out of her tone by the fact that she was stating the obvious "I've hurt the one you truly love, you're real soul mate" Okay, not entirely stating the obvious

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, now extremely confused

"Ask him-if he lives!" she snickered. I so badly wanted to destroy her, removing the repulsive creature from the earth, but I knew I had to get Jacob to Carlisle. I scooped him up in my arms, and part of me noted he wasn't quite as warm as before. He was still breathing, and his heartbeat was steady, but fainter. His eyelids fluttered a bit, and he came into awareness. _What happened…? _He was thinking frantically. Images of being attacked by Victoria flooded his mind, and I flinched.

"Mmm…Edward?" he murmured.

"You'll be fine, I'll take you to Carlisle" I tried to convince him. I sounded more like I was trying to convince myself.

After reaching my very familiar house, I entered at a human pace.

"Carlisle?" I asked frantically, in a low voice. In an instant, he was standing in front of me. He took one look at Jacob and understood. I paced nervously while he examined him.

"Edward, I can't save him. I'm sorry." This was why I admired Carlisle. In sorrowful situations like this, he never hedged, however he was never too gruff, always gentle and sympathetic. A thought occurred to me, a purely outrageous one.

"We haven't done _everything_ in our power yet" I pointed out

"I've considered that. It wouldn't work."

"We have to TRY" I said desperately, starting to unnecessarily hyperventilate "We can't just let him die"

"Okay" he agreed, sighing. Slowly, he leaned in toward Jacob's neck, piercing the skin, and quickly pulling away. Jacob thrashed violently, in serious pain, it appeared. Not knowing how to comfort him, I settled for holding his warm hand, which was growing colder and harder by the second. For three days, that seemed endless, he just lay there, whimpering, begging us to let him die. But I simply couldn't. But, eventually he stopped thrashing, and sat upright. I couldn't believe what I saw before me.

His once russet skin had become extremely pale, and smooth, like carved ivory. His jaw was now perfectly squared off, all flaws erased. When he opened his eyes, It revealed that his irises were a glowing a strange shade of purple. I was mesmerized by them, hypnotized by them. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in toward him, pressing my lips against his. But what thrilled me was he responded passionately. It was the most wonderful experience of my life, but we had to break it off when he put his hand to his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry the thirst must be uncomfortable. Shall we hunt?" I asked him…

**A/N: so, what do you think so far? I'll try to update soon. In the meantime, Review!**


	2. Anywhere you are

**A/N: before I begin I would like to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and/or alerted. It's nice to know that people are enjoying this**

**Jacobs point of view:**

I was going to die, I knew it. There was no way the pain I felt searing through my veins, seeming to scorch them, would save me. If I died right now, I wouldn't have minded at all. But all things must end even pure torture that seemed to last forever. When the horrid burning sensation ended, I opened my eyes, and what I saw astounded me. My surroundings were no different than they were three days ago. I was still in the Cullen's living room, surrounded by designer furniture. But every detail was breathtakingly clear, and sharp. The pale-on-pale color scheme looked the same, yet different. I could still easily identify the colors, yet they were so much brighter and clearer that it was like I'd never seen them before. I inhaled, unnecessary and deep, and a wide assortment of aromas enveloped me. Lemon, cedar, flowers, and one sickly sweet smell that I'd know anywhere, a combination of honey and lilac. Usually, it would leave a faint burning sensation in my nostrils, but now that I was no longer a werewolf, I could fully appreciate it.

My attention turned to Edward, the source of the intoxicating scent. Though technically, I wasn't a werewolf anymore, it seemed a small part of me still was, precisely the part that imprinted on him. He was inhumanly perfect, as he always was, but with my greatly enhanced vision, I could fully appreciate him. Every detail of his face was etched into my mind. I noted that his hand, still interlaced with mine, now felt warm almost, most likely because I was now as cold as he was.

Without warning, he leaned in toward me, pressing his icy lips to against my equally cold ones. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around him without breaking it off. I felt the tip of his tongue meet with mine, almost shyly. I continued exploring the caverns of his mouth, but a burning sensation in my throat caught my attention, a faint echo of the pain of the venom. Unthinkingly, I put my hands to my throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the thirst must be uncomfortable, shall we hunt?" he asked me, though he still had a weird expression in his eyes. Usually they were miserable, brooding. But now they danced with light…happiness.

"Uh sure" I agreed, but I wasn't exactly sure how to hunt. I'd never seen a vampire hunt before.

"Don't worry; it comes naturally" he said, hearing my thoughts.

I followed him to the clearing, at a speed I'd never thought possible, even as a werewolf. When we arrived, I tried to focus, closing my eyes, scanning for a scent. Quickly, I picked one up, a weak, slightly pungent aroma. Nonetheless, I followed it, too thirsty to be concerned with taste. Smoothly, I pounced into the air. I must have gone up about ten feet. It wasn't really necessary to tackle the deer from across the clearing, but I wanted to experiment with my newly obtained speed and strength. At long last, I cut through its primary artery as if it were butter with my steel-like teeth, greedily drinking the blood. The taste was like nothing else I'd ever experienced. It was thick, rich, and eased the fire in my throat. When the deer had been drained completely, I tossed it aside seeing no reason to dispose of its corpse. After hunting down about three more deer, I returned to Edward, who was watching me with and absorbed expression.

I picked up a sour odor, which was advancing toward us. The scent was all too familiar. I recognized it as Sam Uley and Embry. Panic washed over me. I'd been so caught up in Edward that I'd forgotten to consider the wolf pack.

He approached us slowly, Embry following him. Shock and anger filled his deep set black eyes.

"Cullen!" he screamed "How dare you? Do you have any idea how unstable and risky that was?"

"It was our only option, he would have died otherwise" Edward informed him calmly, and I nodded, at a loss for what else to do

"I'd rather see you dead!" Embry shot at me. That one hurt. Embry was shaking uncontrollably, whilst Sam was now cold and businesslike, repressing the rage.

"Did you have a choice in the matter?" he asked me gruffly

"Well, not at the time" I replied quietly "but it was this or death and I'd pick vampire life over death any day"

"Since you don't seem unstable or express any regret, I don't see any reason to attack. But you should see that the Volturi don't find out about this."

"Okay" I agreed, glad that it didn't get rough. I didn't want to fight my former pack

"We're going to have to leave Forks" Edward said, intertwining his fingers with mine once again

"True" I agreed "there's no way we can stay here"

"But where should we go?" he mused

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you" I told him. We both sat in contented silence for a bit, just savoring each other's presence. Suddenly, we both glanced at each other

"Alaska" I suggested randomly

"Sounds good to me" he replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: so, so far so good? I'll be updating as often as possible, but until then, don't forget to review.**


	3. Mind Control and Other Things

**Edward's point of view:**

I grabbed a large leather suitcase from my closet, packing only clothing and cash. This took a total of about thirty seconds, thanks to my pre-natural speed, and afterwards I sat down at my computer, forging the necessary documents. Jacob Black and Edward Cullen were dead, according to these papers. I cringed at the mental image of Jacob really dying. Luckily for me, these documents were only fakes-the real Jacob was undead, nearly invincible, and my love. As I continued with the necessary forgeries, my mind wandered to Bella. Right now, she was probably still under the ludicrous impression that I was still in love with her. I'd just left her, and she would have died if Jacob hadn't saved her. Now that we were both leaving, what would become of Isabella Swan? Only time would tell.

After I was finished forging, I sealed the legal documents into manila envelopes, putting them on the top of my suitcase. After arguing with myself about the Bella situation for several minutes, I decided that it was my responsibility to let her know I was leaving. She should know the truth about Jacob as well. I certainly hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid, that she would move on. But it was stupid of me to even think about that-_I told her to move on last time, and look how great that went_ I thought sarcastically. I pulled out my silver cell phone, dialing Jacob's number. He was back at the reservation, grabbing his clothes. The wolf pack had decided to let him back on the reserve in order to claim his possessions.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi, Jake, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going to tell Bella we're leaving" I told him in a somber tone

"How do you think she'll take it?" he asked worriedly.

"Hopefully not as hard as last time" I replied, shivering at the mental image of her lying on the forest floor, curled up in a ball, that Jacob had thought of several times. He'd seen it in Sam's head, in his werewolf days. After agreeing to meet back at my house after I broke the news to Bella, we said our temporary goodbyes and hung up.

When I pulled up to Bella's front lawn, I saw a very disturbing scene. The first thing I noticed was that Bella's features were now pale-white and perfect, with blood red eyes, the mark of a vampire. The other thing I noticed was that Mike Newton stood by her side, also with his features changed for the better. His puppy-dog face now looked perfect, sculpted, and tough. The glowing red eyes helped too. I wasn't annoyed by the prospect of Mike being immortal, along with Bella, because now that I had Jacob, I wasn't annoyed by his fantasies about her. Angela was there too, looking like a red-eyed borticelli angel. The most horrifying part of this picture was that the eternally fifteen year olds, Jane and Alec Volturi, stood among them, looking perfectly comfortable. If vampires could sweat, I would. With members of the volturi here, they could easily get word about Jacob. But Jane and Alec were jumping up and down, hugging and screaming, just like the rest of them.

When my attention finally wandered from their faces, I saw that they were wearing rather edgy clothing and hair. With the exception of Jane and Alec, they each had multiple piercings, which must have been received before they'd been turned into vampires. Bella and Angela each had a lip ring, three or four piercings on each ear, and a nose ring. Aside from Jane and Alec, who had left their hair its natural black, each had their hair dyed an unnatural color. Bella's was pin-straight, stiff, and bright, crayola red. Angela's was in choppy layers, dyed a starchy blonde with blue highlights. Mike's hair was spiky, as usual, but was dyed black, almost as dark as Jane and Alec's, and had red coloring scattered about. Jane's midnight black hair was pulled back into a spiky ponytail, with stylishly choppy bangs, and Alec's was gelled into messy, casual, spikes. As for their clothing, it varied from skinny jeans with holes in them; combat boots, high-top sneakers, vans, and black t-shirts and corsets.

"I can't believe we got signed!" Jane was squealing excitedly

"I know!" Bella was saying excitedly. What could they mean 'I can't believe we got signed'? Were they in a band? That would explain the edgy clothing. But why would two members of the Volturi guard approve of such a thing, let alone participate in it. But this was a good thing. Bella seemed happy. So, maybe this would help her get over me? I sure hoped so.

"Hello, Bella." I greeted her "What's all the commotion?" I decided to have my suspicions orally confirmed

"We just got signed!" she stated happily

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" I told her. I really _was_ happy for her. Although, until this moment I wasn't aware that she was in a band "But I must ask, is the volturi guard, aside from Jane and Alec, aware of this?"

"They were all for it!" Jane piped up, adjusting the red bandanna around her neck.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go rehearse for a bit!" voiced Alec, speaking for the first time.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?" I asked

"Of course" she replied, following me to the curb, though I didn't see the point, the other vampires were still within hearing distance.

"I just want to let you know that I have to leave Forks again. I can't give you the details, but staying here could expose us. I hope you're not disappointed"

"No, not at all. In fact I'm relieved" she told me "I have to move on with my existence, and I'm glad you are too. I'll always like you as a friend, though. Maybe you can come to one of our concerts sometime?"

"I'd be delighted to. Goodbye, Bella, I sincerely hope we meet again."

"Goodbye, Edward, I'll see ya when I see ya." She said casually, returning to her garage and picking up a blue electric guitar. Mike was on drums, Angela on base, and Alec was on guitar as well as Bella. Jane I could only assume was their lead singer, for she had a microphone.

Upon returning to my house, I saw a familiar former werewolf and current vampire standing in the driveway, black duffel bag slung over his shoulder. His purple eyes were filled with concern.

"How'd she take it?" he asked me

"Pretty well, actually. In fact when I got there, she along with several of her school friends were vampires, and they were in a band with Jane and Alec volturi"

"Woah…" Jacob was speechless.

"I know" I replied, still weirded out from seeing the two most malicious members of the volturi guard jumping and squealing.

I climbed into the passenger side of my Volvo, letting Jacob take the wheel. I laid my head on his shoulder, just enjoying the feel of his skin on mine. However, the peace of the moment was shattered when a very unpleasant memory invaded his thoughts

_Rain was pouring from the sky, drenching my hair and clothes. But I didn't care. The only thing I did care about was Edward, and he'd never feel the same way. He loved Bella. I'd finally imprinted. But of course it had to be on this beautiful vampire that would never return my feelings. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away. I picked up a vile, repugnant scent. It must have been a vampire. Not __him__, his scent was sickly sweet, only leaving a faint burning in my nostrils. This scent wasn't any of the Cullens. It was wild, out of control, and coated with dirt. When the female vampire came into view, the stench became twice as powerful. She wore nothing but jeans, a tank top, and a fur poncho, which was coated in red paint (I could tell it was paint, not blood, from the smell.) Idly, I wondered if PEDA had gotten her. I __almost__ laughed at the thought of this stupid leech getting drenched in paint, but I was far too depressed about my situation._

"_Something appears to be wrong, you seem sad" she said in a fake-innocent tone, which I saw right through. Nonetheless, before I knew it, I was telling her everything, though I didn't know why. Maybe it was because I was aware that she was my killer, and I was the victim. I knew I was going to die, and I wanted my final words to be about Edward. Before I could even phase, or find the will to, the vile creature attacked me, using her long steel fingernails to slice through my skin. A warm liquid spilled from my arms and chest at an alarming rate. The world began to blur, and I heard a faint ringing. Everything went black. When I regained consciousness, I noted that I was in a very familiar set of granite arms._

"_Mmm…Edward" I murmured weakly…_

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, trying to sound angry and failing. I just couldn't be mad at Jake. He found this amusing.

"Stop snickering, this isn't funny!"

"I can't help it; you're just too cute when you try to act mad".

I couldn't even attempt to be angry anymore. Jacob was just so romantic.

When we finally arrived in our luxurious abode in Alaska, the same idea popped into both our heads. We ran inside at vampire speed, tossing our luggage onto the couch. It'd still be there when we were finished. The rest of the night was a blur, and yet every second was etched clearly in my mind, and I'll never forget it.

At one point, my mind-reading detected someone nearing our door, but Jacob wouldn't have that. I don't know quite how to explain it, but Jacob willed them away, using some kind of mind control. I was awed.

"Try that again-the mind-control, I mean" I told him. He quickly obeyed, using his ability on the same person, who was just leaving. He quickly pulled on blue jeans, and I put on my rarely worn black ones, remembering that Jacob liked the way I looked in them. He forced the person to clean our house, and unpack for us. Then, he used his newly discovered power to bring the man closer to us, tilting his head to expose his neck. I instantly knew what Jake was getting at. He didn't want to be a vegetarian. And neither did I, really. In the end, I'd only done it for Bella. But now I was with Jacob, who wouldn't judge me for draining a human, considering he wanted to as well. We each bit into his neck, greedily sucking his rich, thick, human blood. Animals really couldn't compare. After we'd drained the unfortunate mortal, we disposed of the corpse, burying it under a nearby evergreen tree.

And then we got back to business, if you know what I mean.

**A/N: wow that was my longest chapter yet! I shall update soon, in the meantime, do the right thing for team Jedward: Review!**


	4. Reason to Live

**A/n: Omg, sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been so busy! But luckily, I am now updating again! Btw, I'm writing a fic for the outsiders, if u want to check it out (and hopefully review :) it involves vamps, but it's not twilight style. It would be kinda disturbing if it was though, I mean greasers, sparkling? *shudders***

**Jacob's pov:**

After Edward and I err…finished what we started, we quickly got dressed again, not bothering with a shirt. Edward seemed to like it. It was easy to tell by his expression. He was once again wearing those dark, tight, jeans he looked so good in. I reached into my back pocket, pulling out a pack of Marlboro's. Edward was kind of pissed- I mean, I guess I would be, too. I hadn't exactly told Edward that I smoked. In fact, up until now I'd been deliberately hiding it. I just didn't want him to be disappointed in me. but, after a moment, his anger faded and he shrugged saying,

"Well, we're already walking corpses", with a light chuckle. I offered him one, and he lit up, taking a long drag.

"Not that I'm mad" he began slowly "but when did you start?"

I shrugged. "Couple weeks after turning into a werewolf". There was a brief, contented silence. He was leaned against my shoulder, snuggled up against me. it felt good. I mean doing…other things, to say the least, was hella fun, but It was really nice to feel all warm and fuzzy inside, during moments like this. I laughed lightly, thinking about how messed up this scene looked. Two innocent-looking people, who are really one vampire and one former werewolf, current vampire, snuggling, and holding hands, while making goo-goo eyes and all the while smoking cigarettes. It wondered how it would look to a person who knew nothing about vampires. My thoughts began to take a darker turn as I wondered how it would look to a member of the volturi guard. I mean, turning a werewolf into a vampire would anger them enough, but also the fact that we're together, when I was a werewolf (although now I was technically a vampire, the guard wouldn't see it that way. They just wanted an excuse to kill.) _Why can't they stick to humans_ I thought bitterly _why do they have to kill their own kind for no good reason?_

"I don't know" Edward said, his bitter tone reflecting mine. When he tried to be mad at me, it was amusing, because he always failed. No one could resist The Vampire Jake…literally (thank you mind control!) But, anyway, when he spoke of the volturi he was genuinely mad. I stroked his hair soothingly, at a loss for what else to do. As far as I knew, the volturi hadn't done anything to him, specifically. But maybe they'd gotten to someone he cared about…

"No" he sighed, taking one last drag on his cigarette before putting it out "they haven't, yet. I'm just worried…I mean…if they got you…" his voice was shaky.

"It'll be okay, I promise" I murmured, pulling him against my bare chest. I kissed him chastely and lovingly on the lips, and slowly pulled away. I could have stayed like this forever. But, unfortunately, Edward's cell phone rang, and he answered it swiftly.

"Hello" he answered. With my enhanced hearing, I could easily recognize the caller as his sister, Alice.

"Edward, you and Jake should come home. Something's wrong…"

"The Volturi found us?" he asked nervously.

"No, it's not that, it's Carlisle" she replied in an unstable, anxious, voice.

"What's wrong with him?" at that moment he was as close to tears as it were possible for a vampire to be

"We're not sure. He's just…getting weaker. Right now we're pretty sure It's over 300 years without human blood catching up to him. He may not have long…"

"Well get him to stop this vegetarian nonsense before it's too late!"

"We tried, he refuses."

"Okay" Edward sighed, defeated "I'll be here as soon as I can" and then he hung up.

"I'm sorry" I said sympathetically, at a loss for what else to say. He buried his face in my chest once again, sobbing tearlessly. I rubbed his back a bit, hoping that'd help

"He's the closest thing I have to a father…" he sobbed. Wordlessly, he lit up another cigarette, taking an extremely long drag and exhaling. He looked a bit calmer now, but his eyes were still full of grief and despair.

"Should we go see him…before…" I trailed off

"I guess so" he sniffed. We put on shirts, jackets, and shoes, not bothering to pack. I had a feeling we wouldn't be in forks too long, just enough to be with Carlisle until…a thought suddenly occurred to me

"It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What?" Edward asked me as if I were crazy

"He made me a vampire. Biting a werewolf probably killed him. It's all my fault. You must hate me"

"Jake" he said in a surprised tone "it's not your fault. The animal blood makes you weaker over time. I saw it happening everyday, especially with Carlisle. I knew it, but I had no reason to quit. Until I found you. And I could never hate you. Never."

"That's nice to know" I said, sighing with relief.

As usual, he was leaning against me. But he radiated fear, grief, and desperation. I wanted to comfort him, but I was at a loss for what to do. So I just let him lean on me, as we drove. Occasionally, he sobbed, and I just wanted to take his pain away. If only I knew how.


	5. La Tu Catante

**Edward's point of view:**

This couldn't be happening. Carlisle wasn't dying. He wasn't. I sounded pathetic as I tried to convince myself. I tried to focus on other things. Like Jacob's skin on mine as I leaned on his shoulder. It felt nice, but I couldn't stop thinking about Carlisle. I remembered Alice's soft, tortured voice over the phone

"_He's just…getting weaker. Right now we're pretty sure it's over 300 years without human blood catching up to him. He may not have long…"_

Jacob was worried that it was his fault- he thought Carlisle's weakness was because he bit him as a werewolf. Even if this was the case, it was my fault. I was the one that begged him to turn Jacob. And I couldn't say I regretted it. If I could go back, I'd do the exact same thing. I was horrified at myself. I finally knew the meaning behind the statement that love is a selfish thing. Jacob was everything to me, my top priority. I'd let my entire former coven die before I'd let him.

When we arrived at my familiar home in forks, Jake and I walked to the door. Reluctantly, he let go of my hand. We'd never told any of my family (except Carlisle), that we were dating. Well, I wouldn't really call it dating- it was far more than that. I already thought of him as my husband. But, regardless, telling them now wouldn't help matters. I hoped the smell of smoke wasn't too noticeable on my clothing. I didn't want to worry my parents of sorts. It wouldn't be too big a deal to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice (all of them smoked sometimes) but Carlisle and Esme had never touched a cigarette. I pecked Jake on the lips one last time before opening the door. The first thing I noticed was that Charlie was there. Alice had her nose in an old looking book, and after exchanging our hellos, she went back to it. After a moment of silence, she piped up

"According to this, there is only one way to get Carlisle strong again; he must drink the blood of his la tu catante" everyone looked at Charlie, and I noticed the strain in Carlisle's face. Charlie's expression was nervous, and he said in a wavering voice:

"You don't have to drain me…right?"

**A/N-Damn, don't you just hate cliffhangers! I know it's really short, but I wanted to update. Hopefully chapter six will be longer! Till then, support team jakeward by reviewing!**


End file.
